


To protect

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The adventures of the kids of over watch.





	1. Next gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next gen kids  
> Certian characters won't have kids since their age.

Naomi shimada  
Daughter of genji and mercy, she as dark blonde hair with a white streak, her outfit is a white fishtail coat with black pants and a white shirt with a dragon on it 

Weapon is a spear with a golden head when she puts it in healing mode the spear blade spits open allowing her to heal her friends,

 

Jei Fawkes 

One of two of the junkrat twins he as his father's looks but his mother's attitude he wears a grey coat with a white artic shirt and brown pants. 

weapon Ice cannon

Musa Ling-zhou 

the second junkrat twin she as her mom's looks but junkrat's craziness, she wears a dingy green crop top with black short-shorts and ankle high boots.

 

Simon

son of pharah and symmetra Is a stoic cold boy with two golden streaks in his hair, his outfit is a egypt mask with a black shirt and jeans his weapons is a 3d weapon maker.

Janji 

Is the sone of Hanzo and Mecree hes a ninja slash cowbow he's normal seen with Redia and Musa. His weapon is a double barrel shotgun. 

Redia

Is the daughter of roadhog, she as white hair and wear a panda gasmask she uses a over sized hook that can explode.


	2. Redia and Jei

“hey Reida watch this” Musa yelled with a smile as she threw a bomb  and killed a bird.

Reida looked at Musa and rolled her eyes she pulled motorcycle out the watchpoint garage.

“Where's Jei?” She asked,

Junkrat came stumbling around fixing his coat, he had a white lab coat on

“Right here!”

“Dad, I know that's you” Musa smiled.

Junkrat  cackled and took  Jei's lab coat off

“I ain't got forever” Reida gruffed.

“Dad give me my lab coat”Jei hissed

Junkrat smiled “now why you gotta be so cold like your mum?”.

Jei took his lab coat and shook it he then slid it on he had his Ice Cannon in its pen form.

“So your leaving, Mei's off with Angela so wanna go bother Genji and Naomi?” Junkrat smiled

Musa shook her head 

Reida tossed Jei a helme

“Come on” she climbed on

The engine roared to life 

“Don't-” Jei started but his protests were drowned out when Redia took off.

Genji was in the training deck with Naomi 

“Come on dad don't go easy” Naomi smiled 

Genji crouched down and dashed at her, with swift motions

Genji and Naomi were locked in a spar

Their weapons clashed  against each other.

Meanwhile

“Okay I think this is close enough”Jei tighten his grip around Reida's waist as they slowed down

”what are you and your mother doing-?”Reida asked taking her gas mask off.

Jei didn't answer at first 

“Easy we collect data hopping to save the earth from-” He stopped as his monitor started to beep he grabbed his ice cannon

“W what's-” Reida stopped as a omnic came at them lashing a giant blade redia grabbed the Omnic by the neck and threw it 

“Hey were the good guys” Redia pulled her hook out

The omnic spoke but it was in gibberish the words slurred together.

It jumped again Jei's ice cannon came to  life as he shot ice 

“Watch it!” Reid's yelled as she lashed her hook it hit the ground and exploded 

Jei covered his face  as rocks came up

“Would you stop making craters” Jei hissed as he blasted again this time hitting Reida's by accident

She growled and dashes at the omnic she sung her frozen arm and hit it  breaking the ice.

At the watchpoint

“Should we ask?” Mercy liked at the powdered covered watchpoint. 

“Where's Jei and Redia?” Mei asked 

Lúcio shrugged as HD sneezed powder.

“I'll call him” Mei pulled her phone out and dialed her son it answered but was met with screaming and Redia’s motorcycle.

“Hi mom not the time broken Omnic you think Zenyatta can reason god Redia when did you learn to drive!” Jei shouted

“I never-” It was cut out by an explosion.

“Jei Fawkes answer me now!” mei yelled wording for her son.

“Genji, and Junkrat you to Mercy. “ Mei yelled 

Within seconds they were speeding down the road with Roadhog.

“Dad!” Rieda yelled she slammed on brakes with the omnics right behind her the omnic yelled blurred words. 

“Angela Ziegler” was the only words they could make out.

  
  



End file.
